Bittersweet Love
by Milabittersweet
Summary: Summary: Cuando llega el amor puede con todo, prejuicios, creencias, familia, etc. Bella lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero cuando crees haberlo perdido todo y te destruyes a ti mismo, siempre se puede volver a empezar. ¿O no? Homosexualidad-Temas fuertes
1. Capitulo 1 Recuerdos

_**Hola a todas es mi primer fic así que no sean taaan malas conmigo**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece**_

_**Pareja: Este es un Bella x Edward, **_

_**Summary: Cuando llega el amor puede con todo, prejuicios, creencias, familia, etc. Bella lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero cuando crees haberlo perdido todo y te destruyes a ti mismo, siempre se puede volver a empezar. ¿O no?**_

_** "Bittersweet love"**_

_**Capítulo 1 **__**"Recuerdos"**_

"_**Realmente no tenia la percepción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de letargo, una parte de mí estaba viendo la pared blanca que estaba frente a mi. Pero en mi mente se repetían las mismas imágenes de siempre… si tan solo…pudiera no ser cobarde y acabar con todo, poner fin de una buena vez todo lo que empecé…"**_

_ amor mio.- no sé por cuanto tiempo había estado mirando el techo de mi habitación cuando su hermosa voz me despertó de mis pensamientos.-cariño te voy a extrañar tanto.- Mierda. Su voz algo entrecortada hacía trizas mi corazón. Le amaba, aun cuando pensé que estaba mal. Aun cuando las demás personas no nos entendieran.- Bella… Mírame y dime algo… por favor.- Giré mi rostro despacio para posar mi mirada en su hermoso rostro, su belleza era sublime, no puedo entender que hice para merecer a este encantador ángel. _

_Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré de ti.- ¡oh dios! Es tan difícil despedirse, empecé a detallar su figura para poder grabarla a fuego en mi memoria, su cabello era de un rubio resplandeciente, lo tenía que tocar, acerqué mi mano lentamente, casi como si se fuera a desvanecer en el aire. Muchas veces pensé que en algún momento la maravillosa persona que estaba frente a mi iba a desaparecer, así era nuestra relación, eran tan preciosos nuestros momentos que al despedirnos me dolía tanto. ¡Por fin!… su cabello era tan sedoso, es como si nunca lo hubiera tocado antes, como si no lo tocara cada vez que veo a este ángel. Seguí con mi mirada mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello; su boca rosada me llamaba, eran tan apetecibles sus labios, sobre todo cuando tenía episodios de ansiedad, sacaba sus blancos dientes y se mordía el labio inferior, haciendo que mi autocontrol se fuera a la mierda, cada vez que se mordía los labios no me importaba nada más, ni siquiera que estuviéramos en un lugar público.- Te amo tanto… no sabia lo que estaba buscando hasta que te encontré bebé, esto no es una despedida sino un hasta luego.-Ni yo me creía esa blasfemia, iba a pasar demasiado tiempo para que pudiéramos vernos otra vez, pero al decirlo alimentabas el cuento con el final feliz que siempre te leían de pequeña. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando posé mi mirada en sus ojos azules, había tanto amor mezclado con melancolía. Ahí fue cuando me derrumbé, empecé a sollozar y a temblar igual como lo hacía mi ángel. Agarre su nuca y junté nuestros labios como si no hubiera mañana, su sabor era de otro mundo._

_Te amo… te amo … te amo.- repetía como una mantra mientras miraba a mi ángel deshacerse de placer abajo mio, era tan agridulce esta despedida, su sollozos se fueron haciendo mas fuerte a medida que llegábamos al clímax,.-No me olvides … por favor …- no podía retrasarlo más._

_.-Bells… Tanya… - gritamos al mismo tiempo. Era mi momento favorito con Tanya, ver su cara de placer cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor era todo por lo que vivía._

_Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando conocí a Tanya._

_-¡Isabella!...¡Por dios niña apresúrate a conocer nuestros nuevos vecinos!.-Renee como siempre exagerando las cosas, habíamos llegado hace dos horas a nuestra nueva casa en Jacksonville por el trabajo de Phil, ya que era un jugador de baseball de las ligas menores teníamos que mudarnos con regularidad._

_Iba bajando las escaleras de mi nuevo hogar mientras escuchaba a mis nuevos vecinos parlotear con Renee, me gustaba Jacksonville, me gustaba el calor, ojalá pudiera hacer mas amigos en esta cuidad, a veces me encontraba sola ya que mamá no sabia cuidarse, eso cambió un poco cuando conoció a Phil hace tres años.- Mi Bella tiene catorce años Carmen, creo que se van a llevar muy bien con la pequeña Tanya.- Oh mierda, una de las cosas que odiaba de Renee era eso, que hiciera amistades por mí. – Por fin llegas Bella.-Mamá estaba radiante, me sentía bien por ella, siempre la felicidad de mamá fue mi prioridad.-Bells estos son nuestros vecinos , Eleazar y Carmen.- Eleazar era un hombre de estatura alta y un poco fornido, de tez blanca, pero sus ojos azules fueron los que me llamaron la atención, era como si analizaran de otro modo a las personas , era un poco intimidante a mi parecer. Por otro lado estaba Carmen, de tez morena, y su cabello era de un café resplandeciente, era un poco menuda a comparación de Eleazar pero era muy hermosa.-y ella es Tanya, la hija de Eleazar y Carmen.- Tanya era preciosa, su cabello era largo y de un rubio precioso, era tez blanca como Eleazar sin ninguna imperfección en su rostro de porcelana, y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo maravilloso, creo que en ese momento me dio algo de envidia._

_ a todos.-estaba un poco avergonzada de mis pensamientos envidiosos, así que me acerqué a Tanya y le di la mano, ella se acercó sonriendo lentamente de forma cariñosa y me abrazó suavemente._

_¡Hola! ¿Te puedo decir Bells verdad? ¡Tú vas a ser mi mejor amiga Bells!-Mi boca de abrió en shock debido a sus palabras mientras los demás se reían, era muy mona, no puedo negarlo, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.-Claro Ta .. Dime como quieras… y me siento honrada de que quieras ser mi mejor amiga.- hice una reverencia algo ridícula, pero su risa era como un coro de ángeles._

_**6.47 a.m.**_

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Mi cabeza ardía como lo mil infiernos, la muy "tranquila" fiesta que fui anoche se convirtió en un antro de perdición, creo que tomé de todo lo que había en el mini Bar de la casa de Mike, "_uhhhg Mike" _Cabrón de Mierda, me repugnaba que estuviera pendiente de todo lo que hacía.

Desde que me mudé a Forks con mi padre ha sido un infierno, no me malinterpreten, Charlie se ha portado muy bien conmigo, es más, ha sido un padre ejemplar conmigo, pero lo que odio es este maldito pueblo.

Abrí muy lentamente mis ojos tratando de enfocar, lo primero que vi fue la ventana de mi habitación, estaba abierta gracias mi entrada triunfal de esta madrugada, luego miré el piso de mi cuarto y el intento de risa que me salió hizo estallar mi cabeza "_No vuelvo a tomar" _me dije, ahí entremedio de mis ropas estaba una botella de Vodka y whisky que me robé de la casa de Mike.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente agarrotado por dormir en una posición extraña, y creo que todavía estaba algo somnolienta de la hierba que me fumé antes de ir a la fiesta de Mike, estoy un poco dependiente de esa mierda, _¡por dios a quien quiero engañar!_ Era el único medio de escape para no pensar en recuerdos dolorosos.

Me levanté muy lentamente sintiendo el frio del exterior gracias a la jodida ventana abierta, pero era mejor… "_El frio me ayudaba a no anhelar el calor, el calor de Jacksonville, el calor de los brazos de Ta…" _Despejé ese pensamiento de donde vino. ¡_No ahora por favor, no cuando el efecto de la hierba disminuyó!_

Abrí el velador que estaba al lado de mi cama, y saqué la pequeña bolsa, tenía que hacerlo rápido para poder llegar a tiempo el primer día de clases. Mientras hacía mi porro recordaba las cosas que sucedieron en la fiesta de ayer, creo que Mike es algo imbécil por hacer una fiesta un día antes de entrar a clases, pero pensándolo bien yo fui mas idiota por asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

Me gusta el sabor de la Marihuana, ese espeso humo que invade tus pulmones y que te deja en un estado de letargo. Cuando me terminé mi porro me sentía mejor, me levanté de mi cama preparándome para ir a clases, era mi ultimo año de secundaria, y solo quería largarme de este maldito lugar para poder buscar mi destino. Cuando llegué al baño me miré en el espejo, _¡OH DIOS! _Estaba horrible, mi pelo era como una un nido de pájaros, estaba algo pálida (más de lo que soy) gracias a las drogas que consumí anoche y el haber trasnochado, y mis ojos… "_Bells me encantan tus ojos bebé, son tan transparentes que se ve el amor que sientes por mí" _ Mierda, la hierba no ha hecho efecto todavía, sin mirar ni un segundo mas mi reflejo me metí a la ducha y di el agua caliente, cuando mis músculos de relajaron gracias a la ducha salí y trate de arreglar un poco mi pelo, creo que fue un caso perdido. Cuando estuve en mi habitación me acerqué al armario y saqué unos pantalones azules algo ajustados y una camisa de franela, me vestí rápidamente por que ya era tarde.

Bajé corriendo a la cocina a prepararme algo rápido, Charlie como de costumbre ya no estaba en casa. Papá era el jefe de Policía, eso significa que estaba sola todo día, sé que están pensando de que es algo irónico que sea una maldita adicta a la hierba cuando mi padre es poli , pero así es la vida _"Estoy agradecida de la vida por conocerte Bells" … _mis ojos se perdieron por la ventana un momento por haber recordado eso, no tengo derecho al pensar en ella.

Me levanté para dejar mi taza en el fregadero y así poder irme. Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero negra y salí al exterior, creo que no habían mas de cinco grados ese día pero poco me importó, "_Es mejor el frio" _me dije a mi misma, me subí a mi viejo camión Chevy, un regalo de Charlie hace seis meses cuando llegué, y partí a la escuela.

No sé que esperar de este día, ojalá sea algo bueno.

"_Mierda la hierba ahora me está haciendo efecto"_.

**Hola chicas , les traigo mi primer fic. **

**No sean tan duras conmigo -.-´ **

**Cuéntenme que les parece **

**Reviews **

**Se despide Mila Bittersweet ***


	2. Capitulo 2 Evitando

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece**_

_**Pareja: Este es un Bella x Edward, **_

_**Summary: Cuando llega el amor puede con todo, prejuicios, creencias, familia, etc. Bella lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero cuando crees haberlo perdido todo y te destruyes a ti mismo, siempre se puede volver a empezar. ¿O no?**_

_**"Bittersweet Love"**_

_**Capitulo 2 "Evitando"**_

Bella por acá.- "_ahhg Mike- puto psicópata-Newton". _Mike prácticamente estaba haciendo un ridículo baile moviendo sus manos en el aire tratando de llamar mi atención. Me bajé de mi Chevy lentamente, ya que por el efecto del porro me movía más lentamente, y traté de enfocar quienes estaban a un lado de la de la Suburban de Mike. Como no, la zorra de Jess estaba a su lado tratando de llamar su atención con sus minúsculas faldas y grandes escotes, la otra era Lauren… _"Mierda, sus pechos falsos eran tan putamente horribles" _tenía que mirar a otro lado rápidamente, Tyler era de los mismos que yo, sus ojos un poco rojos y la mirada perdida era muy similar a la expresión de mi rostro. Tyler me miró y una muy lenta sonrisa se empezó a poner en su rostro, levanté mi mano derecha y le mostré mi dedo corazón, ahí fue cuando nos dio la risa enferma.

Seguí mi camino hacia la entrada de la escuela sin mirar a nada realmente, es terriblemente triste que tenga que acudir a este medio de _"escape" _para poder soportar estos días donde la melancolía y mi maldita depresión no me deja ni siquiera respirar bien, es en estos días cuando me siento mas perdida que nunca, añoro los momentos mas felices de mi vida, daría todo por volver allí.

_Beeells!.- El calor era agotador, vivir en Phoenix era en pocas palabras "Asquerosamente caluroso". Tanya venía corriendo como siempre, era tan mona cuando daba pequeños saltos, parecía flotar cuando caminaba.-Espérame Beeeellaaaa!.-Me reí internamente, me encantaba hacer enojar a Tanya. Iba saliendo de mi casa para ir a la escuela, todos los días esperaba a Tanya para llevarla en mi bicicleta, pero hoy no, no sabia la razón, quería que me necesitara, quería que solo por hoy me dijera que ella no quería estar sin mi._

_Me di la vuelta lentamente y ella saltó a mis brazos haciendo que mi bolso y la bicicleta se estrellaran contra el suelo, la abracé igual de fuerte y en ese momento me di cuenta que la chica de al lado, la chica estúpidamente infantil, la chica exageradamente inocente, la chica que tenía mi misma edad, la chica que en ese momento estaba sollozando y gimoteando en mi hombro me necesitaba al igual que yo a ella._

Volví al presente cuando choqué con algo blando, con el efecto de las drogas en mi cuerpo no alcancé a reaccionar cuando me vi cayendo hacia atrás.

Pensar en Tanya tenía ese efecto en mi, en mi cabeza lo único que existía era su olor, su calor, sus ojos extremadamente sinceros, sus labios apetecibles diciéndome "_Me encanta tu sabor Bells", _sus sonrojos adorables, sus abrazos asfixiantes, solo ella… Pensar en Tanya, solo me dejaba una amargura en mi garganta, un vacío en mi pecho que a veces no era capaz de controlar, de respirar, de sentir…

Unos brazos que se envolvieron a mi cintura fuertemente me sacaron _otra vez _de mis pensamientos. Me apoye un poco tambaleante en el cuerpo que me estaba sosteniendo, lo primero de lo que me di cuenta era que, lo que sea que estuviera delante de mi olía exquisitamente, fijé mi vista en unos preciosos zapatos de tacón de 10 cm, fui subiendo mi mirada por unas torneadas piernas enfundadas por unos pantalones que se le pegaban a éstas como si fuera un guante, luego una diminuta cintura y unos grandes pechos tapados por una camiseta manga larga.

Un cuello fino, Blanco Marfil, unos labios rosados, nariz respingona…_"Ojos Azules que demostraban Curiosidad"_

Y luego Shock, abrí mis ojos hasta que me dolieron, el sudor se empezó a acumular en mi frente, una corriente pasó por mis piernas, no me podía mover, _"Tanya … Tanya … Como es posible si ella está …"_ .Levanté mi mano lentamente, "_NO" _esto no me podía pasar a mi, tanto tiempo esperando que ella volviera a mi, no las ilusiones que creía ver cuando estaba en ese maldito infierno, no cuando me metía hasta cinco líneas de cocaína en mi nariz.

¿Hey chica estas bien?.-Ahí fue cuando me cayó el balde de agua helada, la chica que veía al frente no era Ta , era más alta, tenía los ojos azules si, pero no la ingenuidad e inocencia, estos eran fríos , con miles de secretos.-¿Me oyes?.-Volvió a preguntar.

Lo siento, iba distraída.-Quería correr ahora mismo, no podía dejarme derrumbar ahora, no quería tener una crisis de pánico en frente a la chica que se parecía a Tanya. Me estabilicé física y mentalmente _vamos Bella tu puedes con esto, utiliza tu maldita máscara… _ Me enderecé, traté de poner una pose casual y le dije:.- Perdona, mi nombre es Bella.-subí delicadamente mi mano para presentarme y ella la tomó con sus manos suaves y con una manicure que le debe haber costado demasiado.

Soy Rosalie, pero me gusta más Rose-Solté su mano y sentí un que una voz grave la llamaba de algún lado "_Rose, Bebé tenemos que registrarnos "la_ chica me dio una mirada de disculpa.-Adiós Bella nos vemos.- y se fue caminando rápido donde un chico que media casi dos metros y era como un fisicoculturista.

Reanudé mi marcha diciéndome a mi misma que no volviera a conversar con ella, era demasiado doloroso ver a mi Ángel reflejado en esa chica.

Si no me equivocaba tenía cálculo la primera hora, así que mirando y a la vez nada me dirigí al salón de clases. Estaba mirando mis pies cuando llegué a la puerta así que no pude esquivar a _zorra-Stanley.-_Bells.-ahhg totalmente repugnante, desde la fiesta de Newton Jessica estaba intentando tener un _affaire _conmigo o lo que sea.-Estaba pensando que después podrías ir a mi casa.-todo esto diciéndolo con su voz nasal de mierda y retorciendo su pelo teñido con sus horribles manos.

Ja.

Me iba a divertir con esto.

Stanley tenía su espalda apoyada en la puerta del salón así que me facilitaba mi maniobra. Apoyé mi mano izquierda lentamente al lado de su cabeza, achiqué un poco mis ojos dándole una mirada felina, fui acercando mi cuerpo al suyo con delicadeza. Jessica abrió sus ojos de tal manera que se veía ridícula, empezó a respirar mas pesado de lo normal _".-Bells sabes que cuando haces eso me descontrola.-"_ Mierda. Mierda. Jessica empezó a hiperventilar cuando pasé mi nariz por su mejilla respirando su perfume barato. Levante mi otra mano despacio tocando su clavícula en el camino hacia su nuca, rastrillé un poco mi uñas en esa zona hasta que sentí que se estremeció. Perfecto.

Agarré firmemente su nuca jalándola hacia mi, mis labios entreabiertos hicieron un camino desde su mejilla hacia su oído, respiré un poco sobre él cuando me di cuenta que Jessica prácticamente se estaba deshaciendo en mis brazos.-Estoy ocupada hoy Jess, quizás otro día preciosa.-mordí el lóbulo de su oreja para después dejar pequeñas succiones en su cuello; escuchaba a Jess dar pequeños jadeos en mi oreja.

Oí un carraspeo cerca de mí, así que me separé del cuello de Jess para saber quien era el causante.

Peligro.

Peligro fue lo primero que sentí cuando vi a ese hombre mirarme con esos ojos de depredador. Todo mi cuerpo se erizó bajo su mirada, oí a Jess hiperventilar cuando vio al que se supone que iba a ser nuestro profesor de Calculo este año.

Ahm lo si-enn-to pro-fesor.-Jess tartamudeaba bajo el aura de "sensualidad" de aquel hombre. A mi no me engañaba, sabia lo que era, estuve casi un año en ese infierno para no reconocerlos cuando los veía. Jessica se separó de mi y entró casi corriendo al salón, ahora podía verlo mejor, el profesor medía casi un metro noventa creo yo, músculos tonificados que parecía que iban a romper la camisa blanca que traía puesta, cintura estrecha, y ni que decir como se veía para abajo por que cuando subí mi mirada estaba con una ceja alzada mirándome con esos ojos verde bosque-.¿Qué espera para entrar al salón Señorita…?.- su voz derramaba dominancia, autoridad.

Profesor, Bella Swan.- no demostraría miedo, desde que dejé la "_Tua Cantante"_ hace cuatro meses me prometí a mi misma jamás volver a doblegarme. Pasé por el lado de el cuando su esencia me golpeó _No bella no recaigas_, me dirigí al fondo del salón al lado de la ventana, no quería nada que ver con él, yo buscaba a personas como él para que mi mente no me llevara a la oscuridad.

Resistí hasta lo inevitable, sabia que desde el principio mi batalla estaba perdida cuando me dije que no quería verlo. Ja.

Entró con ese aire de sexo que goteaba por los poros, de pronto todos se quedaron callados viendo al profesor de Cálculo, dejó su maletín encima de la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyó su cadera en el lateral de la mesa.-Buenos días chicos, soy su nuevo Profesor de Calculo de este año. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.- Hubo un suspiro general de parte de la féminas del salón cuando el Profesor Cullen terminó de hablar.

Dirigí mi mirada por la ventana y miré hacia el bosque que deslindaba con la escuela, no quería a otro James en mi vida, lo tenía decidido.

Pasó la hora en casi un borrón de mi parte, la marihuana influía en esto. Me había puesto los audífonos en alguna parte de la clase así que no había puesto atención en toda la maldita hora. Creo que era cambio de hora ya que todos los de la sala estaban ordenando las cosas, me paré de mi pupitre lentamente por que estaba muy drogada y saqué solo un audífono de mi oído, ordené de mi mochila, cuando iba por el pasillo Jessica agarro mi mano y se acercó hasta mi oído.-Esperaré tu llamada cuando no estés ocupada, ya sabes, lo espero con ansias.- Me separé de ella y la miré a sus ojos avellanas no creyendo que fuera tan estúpida para creer que en realidad se haya tragado todo el cuento de afuera. No. Ella realmente se lo había creído, ella creía que yo podría acostarme con ella. Pasó rápidamente en frente mio con una sonrisita de suficiencia que le dio a Newton que no se había perdido nada del intento de Jessica por "Seducirme", parece que me quedé mas tiempo del necesario intentando de reponerme del shock cuando me di cuanta que no había nadie en el salón así que cuando estaba por salir escuché una voz profunda atrás de mi.

Señorita Swan , ¿podría quedarse un momento?.-Mierda. Lo que me faltaba. Me di vuelta lentamente para ver al profesor Cullen mirando por la ventana que daba al bosque.-¿Que se le ofrece profesor?.- mi voz denotaba cansancio, me sentía mal, sudaba un poco y tenia un leve temblor en mis manos.

No entiendo señorita Swan.- Algo iba mal con este tipo, ¿De que me hablaba? Estaba exhausta, quería irme a mi casa.- ¿De que habla profesor?-le pregunté con un poco de impaciencia.-Me refiero a que no entiendo porque toda mi clase miró hacia el bosque en vez de poner atención a la lección.-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _Pídele perdón y ya está Bella, vamos a casa a drogarnos. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Esos temblores? Ja. Es la ansiedad cariño. Tu cuerpo te pide un poco de cocaína bebé._

Abrí mis ojos a todo lo que daban, no podía ser. Empecé a tiritar, no quería escuchar a esa jodida voz en mi cabeza pidiéndome que hiciera cosas, la maldita voz en mi cabeza se parecía a la de James.

Perdón profesor Cullen no se repetirá.- mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. El Profesor Cullen se dio la vuelta por el tono de mi voz, no sé que habrá visto en mi por que me empezó a evaluar de pies a cabeza, cuando lo encontró una mirada de entendimiento pasó por sus ojos calculadores.

Retírese Swan.- No había dicha la frase completa cuando salí de ahí. Necesitaba aire limpio así que me fui al estacionamiento para buscar mi camioneta y salir pitando de la escuela.

Cuando estuve en la seguridad de mi camioneta sabia tres cosas importantes: una, evitar a toda costa a Rosalie "_imitación de mi Ángel"; _dos, no acercarme a Profesor_-DOM-_Cullen si quería no volver a recaer y tres, ir a la estación de policía por Alec mi auspiciador de "_Polvos Mágicos"_ alias cocaína.


	3. Capitulo 3 Escape

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece**_

_**Pareja: Este es un Bella x Edward, **_

_**Summary: Cuando llega el amor puede con todo, prejuicios, creencias, familia, etc. Bella lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero cuando crees haberlo perdido todo y te destruyes a ti mismo, siempre se puede volver a empezar. ¿O no? Homosexualidad y temas fuertes .**_

_**Quedan avisadas chicas :c**_

_**"Bittersweet Love"**_

_Capitulo 3 "Escape"_

_¿Ahmm como te llamas chiquilla? Y… ¿por qué quieres entrar acá?-la pelirroja que estaba detrás del mesón me miraba con incredulidad.-mira chica creo que viniste al lugar equivocado, ni siquiera se como hallaste esto en primer lugar.- "Victoria" la recepcionista de la __**Tua Cantante**__ según decía en su placa tenia una belleza muy particular diría yo, debería tener unos veinte y tantos pero sin llegar a los treinta, tenia una aura animal que la rodeaba, podías verlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su rostro en general. Me encontraba acá después de haber vagado por algún tiempo, desde que salí del infierno. No volvería, ahora haría las cosas bien, terminaría el trabajo que dejé en concluso, el "trabajo" que se notaba a leguas en mis muñecas._

_Mi nombre es Marie y tengo una cita programada con Laurent Gathegi, hablé con él por teléfono en la mañana.-mi voz sonaba tan vacía a mis oídos, quería que esto empezara ahora, deseaba… no, mi cuerpo necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentir el dolor pronto o tendría otra crisis. Victoria estaba un poco escéptica pero con sus manos levantó el teléfono y marcó el numero que se suponía que era de Laurent.-Laurent hay una chica que se dice llamar Marie acá pero… no está bien... Perdona, no lo sabía… te la mando enseguida.- la mujer gato ahora si que me miró con desconfianza cuando nos dirigíamos por el corredor.-Perdone señorita Marie no sabía que la cita con Laurent era urgente.-se notaba que la chica no era de las que se disculpaba._

_No le contesté nada, solo la seguía como un zombie. Cuando nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta la chica solo la empujó para que yo pasara y me dirigió una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Al mirar en frente el que debería ser Laurent me miraba con ojos codiciosos, ese era el trato con el, yo necesitaba esto y él podría sacar provecho.-Isabella Marie Swan, diecisiete años, recién salida del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Seattle…- Laurent estaba en lo cierto, después de intentar suicidarme mis padres decidieron que para mi lo mejor era internarme. Ja._

_¿Podemos saltarnos esto por favor?- susurré con la voz un poco entrecortada._

_Claro Isabella, quedaras satisfecha acá, trataré de cumplir tus expectativas.-Laurent levantó el teléfono de su escritorio, marcó unos números y esperó… lo único que escuché de sus labios fue: __**James, te tengo a la chica perfecta para ti.**_

Me bajé de mi Chevy con un mareo horrible, el temblor de mis manos no cesaba ningún momento así que opté por meterlas a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero. Caminaba como en una especie de letargo hacia la estación del policía, pero tenia que tener mi dosis, no podía irme con las manos vacías de acá. Abrí con cuidado la mampara de Vidrio y entré al pequeño recibidor donde estaba Benjamin Malek atendiendo las llamadas telefónicas, el muy hijo de puta cuando me miró puso una risa sardónica y puso su ojos en blanco burlándose de mi. Me acerqué al mostrador y gesticulando con mis labios le dije "Alec", me apuntó hacia una puerta en el fondo, como no_, "Alec-Adicto a la coca-Bright" _estaba holgazaneando en la sala de descanso. Cada vez que iba por mi "encargo" el puto ese estaba en el sillón comiendo algo y viendo televisión. Como decía, así lo encontré, comiendo como un verdadero cerdo.

Alec no tengo tu maldito tiempo, así que dámelo.-con una postura totalmente relajada Alec Bright aspirante a Policía, veinticuatro años, puso toda su atención en mi, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico que te traspasaban, el chico era hermoso , no había que negarlo. Acercó su mano a el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y me tiró una bolsa de cocaína, que la tuve que atrapar casi en el suelo por que al maldito le pasaba algo, estaba segurísima.- No quiero hablar ahora Bella, lleva tu puto culo a tu maldita camioneta y lárgate.-lo dijo con una voz rendida, aquí había algo encerrado, Alec desde hace un par de meses se comportaba extraño, era como si llevara un gran peso en sí, pero realmente si él me quería decir lo que le pasaba, lo apoyaría (Vamos el chico me conseguía mis "medicinas" , tenía que hacer algo por el).

Me di la vuelta, salí rápidamente al exterior adentrándome en la camioneta y salí a todo lo que daba mi preciosidad. Cuando me fijé que la vía no iba muy transitada orillé mi camión y saqué mis golosinas.

Solo saqué un poquito de la bolsa poniéndola encima de un cuaderno que había sacado de mi mochila, saqué la Gillette que tenía guardada para estos casos en especiales y puse manos a la obra, la arreglé en una línea que era casi perfecta, saqué un billete, lo enrollé.

Euforia.

Excitación.

Casi podía sentir mis pupilas dilatándose mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, era algo mágico, sentías que todo lo que pensabas antes de inhalar desaparecía inmediato, agarré con fuerza el manubrio del auto esperando que el maravilloso éxtasis se expandiera por mi sistema nervioso, era totalmente maravilloso, sublime, veía el mundo con otros ojos. Por la carretera pasaba algún que otro auto, pero yo estaba en mi viaje al espacio, donde estaba lejos del _infierno, lejos de el puto james, lejos de Phoenix, lejos de este puto pueblo llamado Forks._

_Solo estaba con Tanya, giré mi cabeza al asiento del copiloto y en mi paranoia la vi, estaba hermosa, con una coleta desprolija, esos pantalones rotos, las converse amarillas y su polera que decía __**"I´m yours"**__._

No podía… no podía olvidarla, los putos sicólogos que me decían que tenia que recordarla en mi corazón, que debía dejar de culparme por su muerte. Subí mis piernas en el asiento, las abrasé y coloqué mi cabeza en el espacio que quedaba ahí.

Nadie entendía. Por mi maldita culpa. Ese día. Debería haberla esperado. Debería haberle dicho que la amaba antes de ir a buscar el puto premio de _**"Primer Lugar en poesía"**_ del maldito concurso de la escuela.

No lo aguantaba.

Agonía.

Ardor.

Vacío.

Mi pecho no lo soportaba.

Y… Grité.

Taaanyaaaaa!.- no podía dejar de gritar su nombre en el pequeño espacio de mi camioneta, me ardía la garganta pero era mejor así, _**yo debía**_ pasar el peor dolor de mi vida, yo no podía ser feliz, no me quedaba nada, solo las ardientes lagrimas que ahora bajaban por mi cara mientras gritaba su nombre… en algún momento tuvo que obscurecer por que yo me quedé viendo el cielo desde la Chevy, Preguntándole a Dios que había hecho tan malo para que me quitara a mi primer amor, no… yo debería haber muerto, _**yo tenía que morir ,así de simple, **_otra vez me había perdido en mis pensamientos, levanté mi vista hasta que me pude mirar en el espejo, estaba demasiado pálida, mis ojos estaban muy dilatados y rojos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que a pesar de lo que sentía mi cara estaba indiferente, como si estuviera viendo algo tan malditamente aburrido que ni siquiera merecía que le prestara atención. Era una puta cascara, esa era yo.

_Corría por los pasillos del hospital buscando la habitación de Tanya, 2381… 2381 donde puta está la habitación! Tenía que encontrarla, Carmen me había llamado hace cuarenta y cinco minutos diciéndome que Tanya estaba en el hospital grave, casi no le entendía porque los sollozos le impedían hablar. Había llorado todo el camino pensando lo peor, pudo haber sido atropellada, la asaltaron, tenia todo tipo de imágenes en mi cabeza haciendo que me martillara…_

_Visualicé a Eleazar (Padre de Tanya) en el asiento con la cara agachada entre sus manos y sollozando que pensé lo peor … Tanya había muerto… no la vería mas._

_No me di cuenta que me había quedado parada en frente de Eleazar hasta que Carmen me sacudió el hombro y lanzándose a mis brazos desconsolada.-Es terrible Bella nos sabes lo que esos tipos le hicieron a mi pequeña.-decía negando a través de los sollozos._

_Era todo tan surrealista, me parecía andar en una bruma espesa en la cual hacia parecer todo una sueño…_

_Abrí la puerta de la habitación 2381 y lo que había ahí era horrible…._

_Tanya postrada en una cama con múltiples heridas en su hermoso rostro tenia yeso en su pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo, pero lo me aterró hasta el alma fueron sus ojos._

_Vacía._

_Eran solo cuencas vacías. _

_Las vendas que cubrían sus hermosos ojos estaban manchadas de sangre._

_**A Tanya le habían sacado sus hermosos ojos.**_

Di marcha a mi camioneta, necesitaba llegar a casa, solo quería tirarme a dormir en mi cama, o en cualquier lugar. Estacioné frente a mi casa y me di cuenta que mi papá no había llegado por que la casa estaba en penumbras. Entré a oscuras, nada me importaba, solo de recordar como habían arruinado a mi Ángel, me daban ganas devolver con James, volver a los escenarios del dolor, volver a lo _No Consentido, _sufrir en carne propia lo que mi Ángel pasó por mi culpa. Nada sería igual jamás.

La mejor manera de sufrir es viviendo, así que no haría nada en contra de mi vida.

Se lo debía a Tanya.

**Wow … estaba inspirada escribiendo el capitulo.**

**La historia está dando un giro inesperado ¿verdad? **

**Gracias haruhi23 por el review *3***

**Adiós **

**Se despide Mila Bittersweet **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
